Autobot Academy
by Monkeybotduelist
Summary: A story about a young Autobot who goes through academy life and meets new friends and new rivals. Accepting Applications
1. Applications

**Applications**

Name:

Gender: (Male or Female)

Story:

Quote:

Weapon:

Legion: (1st, 2nd or 3rd)

Family:

Age: (Earth Years)

Personality:

Looks:

What he/she will say if he/she died:

Role Model:

Key Subject: (Combat, Weaponry, Speed, Medical, Intelligence, Stealth or Leadership)

**Will be taking as much applications**


	2. Update 1

Update 1: Legions

Hello viewers and I thank the viewers that filled out the applications. But we need more people to fill out those applications. Anyway I want to talk about the legions.

1st Legion: The First Legion is the beginners legion and for the new trainees that joined. I haven't thought about the teachers names yet but none off them will be any actual Autobot characters. But the 1st Legion will mostly be one of the picked on and one of the most weakest legions.

2nd Legion: When a soldier from the 1st Legion does great in his subjects he moves on to the 2nd Legion the intermediate Legion. Here is where most Autobots get a little more respect and will also have duties to make supplies for the Autobots fighting on Cybertron.

3rd Legion: The 3rd Legion is the advanced legion and this is where Autobots in this legion learn about leadership strategies to help them to become a leader. This legion gets the best training and best care and respect from the other two legions. This legion often picks on 1st legion trainees.

4th Legion: This legion was a legion no one could sign up for on the application list because this is the legion with the expert trainees. The top 10 of the Autobots that graduate form the 3rd Legion will have the option tho become a leader or stick on their key subject. This is where they also keep soldiers that may get called up from battle.

This was a little information on what you will expect from the legion. And users please fill out those applications


	3. Update 2

Update 2: Main Character

I just want to tell you about the main character of the story.

Name: Dropspeed

Gender: Male

Story: Dropspeed never knew who his family was. He lived on the streets of Iacon and mostly did street races to earn money. He studies how fast a Cybertronian can go and how he can improve his engine when racing. When the war called for more troops he joined the Autobot Academy instead of being drafted.

Quote: "You don't need a lot of brains to go faster"

Weapon: Ion Double Blades

Legion: 1st

Family: Doesn't know

Age: 1,099 years

Personality: Dropspeed has a cool personality. He also can get cocky and mess up things quite often. Other mechs are annoyed by him and some are just jealous that he is not scared to dive into dangerous things. He is also never backs down from from a challenge.

Looks: Dropspeed is a tall and not to buff mech. He is a 4 wheeler and and has a red helmet piece. His chest armor is white with 2 red lines in the middle. His arms and legs are white and his optics are blue.

What he would say if he died: "At least I died while fighting in style"

Role Model: Bumblebee after seeing how fast he is.

Key Subject: Speed, of course

If you want to say how you're character acts around him leave a reply or pm me about it.


	4. Update 3

Update 3: Campus

For the next update I want to talk about the campus and the classes.

* * *

**Legion I Classes**

Combat

Weaponry

Speed or Engineering

Medical

Intelligence

Stealth

**Legion II Classes**

Intermediate Combat

Intermediate Weaponry

Intermediate Speed or Engineering

Intermediate Medical Classes

Intermediate Intelligence

Intermediate Stealth

Supply Classes

**Legion III**

Mostly Leadership Classes

Advanced Combined Courses

**Legion IV**

Military Training

* * *

**Teachers**

The teachers for the regular classes are mostly drones. The Supply Classes teacher will be named Stocked. The Combined Courses teachers will be named Star. The Leadership teacher will be named Laxsus and the Military Training teacher will be Kup.

* * *

**Staff**

Headmaster - Quintron Maximus

Legion I and II Administrator - Dector

Legion III Administrator - Drepster Raxsis

Legion IV Administrator - Kup

* * *

**Dorms**

Legion I Room Number: 1-100

Legion II Room Number: 101-200

Legion III Room Number: 201-300

Legion IV Room Number: 300-325

* * *

Please pick your room number and how you want your classes scheduled.


End file.
